


to live underwater,

by fuckingkinney



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Eggsy is a mermaid, M/M, tags will be added as chapters are added, this is just a lot of exposition right now i'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 20:17:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12778710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckingkinney/pseuds/fuckingkinney
Summary: His mother had always told him to stay away from the surface, from those that live in the world above that pose a threat that he was too young to understand.





	to live underwater,

**Author's Note:**

> this is basically just exposition/introduction, because I didn't have a ton of time to write this and _basically_ it happened in a dream and... I just needed to write it, you know? If people like it, then I'm definitely interested in developing it more and writing an _actual_ story out of it.

His mother had always told him to stay away from the surface, from those that live in the world above that pose a threat that he was too young to understand.

 _Stay away from the shore and those with two legs that walk along it. Do not allow them to see you because they will not understand._ She had told him those words almost daily, drilled them into his head with scared eyes and a tight grip on both of his upper arms.

This wasn’t like her usual warnings to stay away from the older boys in case they were mean. This wasn’t like Jamal’s warning that he might not like Dean being around his mum as much as they think that he was someone to rely on after his father’s death. 

No, this was different. 

That was why Eggsy was never able to stay away. Green scales shimmer in the sun as he spreads out across a rock. Ryan had seen him like it, once, by accident. Had followed him when Eggsy lied and said that he was going home. He had called it **_obscene_**. He had told Eggsy that he was being stupid, that he couldn’t stay there and risk himself because he liked the sun.

Eggsy had scoffed at the time, flicked his fin in the water and laughed loudly as Ryan spluttered and coughed at the wave that crashed over him. With a gesture with his middle finger, the other was going, sapphire scales glistening in a way that would have passed for water to an unknowing eye.

Eggsy never ventured closer than that, though. He always kept his distance, even on the days that the beaches and the sea were quiet; fishermen further out and oblivious to what swam beneath them, and the weather the sharpest bit too cold for people to wander out across the sand willingly. 

It wasn’t even sunbathing when it was warmer beneath the water than it was on land, when his fingers went numb from the wind. His mother didn’t know, and with Dean’s hold over her, it was never something that came up in conversation. She didn’t even _think_ to ask where he had been, and Eggsy preferred it that way. He didn’t have to lie, and he didn’t have to see the look in her eye when she realised that he had been going against the _one_ rule that she had been determined to make him abide by.  

He wasn’t _stupid_. He knew the boundaries, the limits. He knew how close he could get before he was at a real risk of being seen. He knew what time the fishermen tended to go out each morning, when they came back in the evening.

He knew how it changed with the seasons, that people came in groups and took up the entire space of the beach when it was warm outside. They didn’t think about the risks of the sea, no matter what age they were. They were carefree and Eggsy… Eggsy _envied_ that.

It was naïve in a lot of ways. They didn’t respect the ocean, but they also didn’t have to live within it. They could come and go as they pleased, oblivious to the risks that it posed.

Eggsy craved to know what it was like to feel the sand beneath his toes— to even _have_ toes and legs.

He had grown accustomed to his routine and, really, Eggsy should have known that it would be the time that it all fell apart.

It hadn’t even been an abnormal day. It had been cold, the skies dark and a storm threatening to rumble across the town and sea.

Eggsy had allowed himself to venture too close to the shore, distracted and angry.

It hadn’t occurred to him until it was too late that there was someone on the shore, although he hadn’t been spotted. A man with greying hair and feet bare, pressed into the sand.

A noise escaped him, caught off guard, and the stranger met his gaze.

**Author's Note:**

> any feedback is good feedback! let me know what you think and... if you would like to read more?


End file.
